The King
by shitao47
Summary: Ini adalah tahun 2200, tahun dimana seluruh dunia dikuasai oleh bangsa Warewolf dan Vampire. Di tahun ini seluruh manusia dijadikan budak. Kecuali mereka, para manusia 'beruntung'. - KyuSung and KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

**The King**

 **.**

 **Rating : T to M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Kristao (Kris x Tao)

Yeolsung (Chanyeol x Yesung)

Wontao (Siwon x Tao)

 **Summary :**

Ini adalah tahun 2200, tahun dimana seluruh dunia dikuasai oleh bangsa Warewolf dan Vampire. Di tahun ini seluruh manusia dijadikan budak. Kecuali mereka, para manusia _**'beruntung'.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2200**

Mendongakkan kepala keatas langit kelam, seorang namja manis memejamkan matanya, ketika lagi-lagi telinganya mendengar jeritan menyayat hati, yang sudah pasti berasal dari makhluk sejenisnya. Yesung –namja manis itu- marah. Tentu saja! Seharusnya dunia ini diciptakan untuknya, untuk para manusia. Bukan untuk makhluk-makhluk yang tidak memiliki perasaan itu. Membunuh, memakan, bahkan menghisap seluruh darah dari manusia, para manusia yang melakukan pemberontakan.

Sebuah tangan mungil meraih telapak tangannya yang tidak kalah mungil, menggenggam tangannya seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"aku takut ge.." lirih suara dari seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Yesung mengusap kepala namja yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya "Tenanglah baby, gege akan melindungimu"

Namja yang lebih muda menggeleng lemah "Tapi .. hiks…"

Yesung meraih tubuh adiknya kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki dengan lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi gege akan melindungimu tao-ie, gege akan pastikan kau selamat, apapun caranya."

Sebenarnya yesung sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Kekacauan terjadi hampir di seluruh perkampungan di tempatnya, entah apa yang telah dilakukan para bangsa iblis *begitulah yesung menyebut bangsa vampire dan warewolf* itu. Apa ia masih bisa melindungi adiknya disaat seperti ini?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berdiri, menggenggan tangan tao dan membawa adiknya menuju sebuah celah kecil dibelakang rumah mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin berdiam diri di rumah mereka. Walau bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat pasti bangsa iblis itu bisa menemukan mereka.

.

.

perlahan yesung dan tao mengendap-endap menjauhi tempat mereka tinggal. Tapi sebuah suara yang terdengar menggelar menghentikan mereka.

"DIMANA KALIAN SEMUA MENYEMBUNYIKAN NAMJA ITU?!"

Deg!

Berarti kedua kaum itu sedang mencari seseorang bukan?

"BERITAHU KAMI ATAU KAMI MUSNAHKAN SELURUH TEMPAT INI!"

Yesung semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Berusaha menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar.

Bug!

Tubuh yesung dan tao kembali menegang..

Lagi-lagi korban kembali berjatuhan

Yesung dapat melihat seseorang yang mulai berani berbicara pada kedua namja, yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka.

"Siapa yang anda cari Yang Mulia?" bukankah itu leeteuk?

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh jika kalian benar-benar masih ingin hidup" desis seorang namja dengan kulit pucat.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin aku berani berbohong pada anda Yang Mulia.."

Namja yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan namja pucat tadi melangkah mendekati leeteuk, "Aku mencari seorang namja manis dengan mata panda dengan tinggi hampir menyamaiku. Bukankan itu cukup?"

Deg!

Tao menegang, begitupula dengan yesung..

Tao mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "hiks,, gege"

Secepat kilat yesung dan tao mulai berlari menjauhi area itu, tapi…

Brukkk!

Yesung terjatuh

seluruh 'orang' mengalihkan pandangannya

"itu mereka!"

Tao segera membantu gegenya berdiri dan mulai berlari menjauh..

.

.

.

.

"Hahh hah hah aku tidak kuat"

"gege hiks.. hiks gege"

"tao,, tao dengarkan gege!" dengan terengah yesung meraih wajah tao

"dengarkan gege! Kau harus bisa lari! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bebas! Gege akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka!"

"andwae! Andwae! Hiks tao tidak mau hikss! Gege!" teriak tao histeris

Yesung terisak pelan "kau harus baby! Dengarkan gege!"

"andwae gege! Shireo!"

Plakkk!

"ge gege.."

Tao memandang yesung tidak percaya.. yesung, gegenya menamparnya?

"dengarkan gege tao! Jika harus ada salah satu diantara kita yang harus mati! Maka itu bukan kau!" jerit yesung

"mereka semakin mendekat, gege akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.. ingat! Kau harus selamat"

Yesung meraih tubuh tao, memeluknya..

"ge ge hiks!"

"pergilah.."

Dengan berat hati, tao meninggalkan gegenya.. berlari menjauhi kakaknya..

.

.

.

.

Yesung terisak pelan, apa salahnya? Kenapa mereka mencari taonya?

Yesung dapat melihat mereka mulai mendekat.. dengan perlahan yesung berlari kearah berlawanan..

.

.

.

Tap

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.. "wae?"

"aku tidak mencium aroma dari mateku" bisik kris

Kyuhyun menyeringai "sepertinya mateku ingin menjauhkan namja itu darimu"

Kris memandang kyuhyun datar "berhenti berbicara, jika bukan karna ini aku tidak sudi bekerja sama denganmu"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapan kris, ia mulai berlari lagi mengejar calon matenya, diikuti dengan beberapa vampire lainnya..

.

.

.

.

Yesung berhenti berlari, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi..

Semak-semak yang tadi dilewati yesung bergerak menakutkan, tubuh yesung menegang, dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran..

"disini kau rupanya manis"

Yesung beringsut memeluk lututnya, dan memejamkan matanya..

Sekarang ia benar – benar tidak bisa kabur, sekarang ia dikepung 5 vampire sekaligus. Yesung hampir menangis..

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah yesung, dan jongkok guna mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan yesung

Kyuhyun meraih dagu yesung dan mendongakkannya.. "kau benar-benar cantik"

Yesung mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha menjauhkan tangan kyuhyun darinya.. "apa maumu? Kenapa kau menginginkan adikku?" yesung balas menatap kyuhyun dengan sorot mata menantang

Kyuyun menyeringai "hahha.. kau salah paham manis.. aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan adikmu.. aku menginginkanmu.. kau salah jika kau mengira aku menginginkan adikmu.. pemimpin warewolf lah yang menginginkannya" jelas kyuhyun

Sial! Yesung benar-benar mengutuk dirinya.. apa yang mungkin terjadi sekarang pada adiknya?

Grebbb

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil yesung, tapi yesung memberontak.. berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang vampire

"lepaskan aku brengsek!" jerit yesung

Kyuhyun menyeringai "bibir mungil ini tidak seharusnya digunakan untuk mengumpat seperti itu sayang~" bisik kyuhyun lembut

"menjauh dariku" desis yesung

"rupanya kau tidak mengerti.." balas kyuhyun

Secara tib-tiba kyunyun memukul tengkuk yesung..

Dan semuanya menjadi..

Gelap

.

.

.

"hosh.. hosh.." tao terduduk lemah, ia benar-benar kelelahan, tangisnya kian menjadi.. ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kakaknya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi berlari, tubuhnya seakan-akan mati rasa.

"tuhan tolong aku" lirih tao putus asa..

.

.

.

Kris dapat melihat siluit seorang namja yang ia cari..

"baiklah, mari kita berhenti bermain-main"

Dengan segera kris merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala, diikuti oleh keempat serigala lainnya..

.

.

.

 _ **Aawoooooo!**_

Tubuh tao bergetar hebat.. sekarang ia benar-benar merasa takut..

Apa ini benar-benar akhir dari perjuangannya?

 **Tap**

Sekarang mimpi buruknya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.. dihadapannya berdiri 5 ekor serigala.. dengan seekor serigala paling besar memimpin didepan..

Tao tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi..

Dipikirannya hanya ada yesung! Bagaimana dengan nasib kakaknya itu? Apa ia selamat atau?

 **Grrrrrr**

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah geraman itu.. tao terpana, dihadapannya, ada seekor warewolf yang bertubuh paling besar, dengan mata biru yang benar-benar terlihat mempesona..

Tao melangkan mundur..

Tapi

Greb!

"kau tidak bisa kabur lagi manis~" entah sejak kapan warewolf dihadapannya ini berubah menjadi seorang pria yang sangat tampan..

Tao menggeleng 'apa yang kau fikirkan zitao bodoh!'

"lepas,,!" tao menyentakkan tangannya, membuat genggaman namja itu terlepas

Kris menyeringai.. ia semakin mendekat kearah tao.. dan mengungkung calon matenya itu didalam pelukannya..

Dengan perlahan kris menjilat telinga kanan yesung secara sensual..

"kau milikku" bisiknya

Tao menegang. Seketika ia pingsan..

Kris terkekeh.. "aku mendapatknmu"

.

.

.

.

Haiiiiiii yyeorobeunnn! I'm backkk..

Aku tau aku salah, aku banyak hutang ff tapi aku malah bikin ff baru.. ide ini tiba2 melintas.. dan aku benar2 ingin mencoba tema baru buat ff ku ini..

Semua ff ga bakalan di discontinue kok..

Pasti bakal dilanjut..

Sekarang aku update setiap jumat oke..

Menurut kalian ff mana dlu yg harus aku lanjut buat minggu depan?

Ff ini

Love sick

Yesung become to idol school

Little baby turtle

Silahkan pilih 2 ff.. request paling banyak aku update..

*so ada yg baca*

Jangan lupa review guys…

Satu review bisa menambah semangat seseorang untuk menulis :v


	2. Chapter 2

**The King**

 **.**

 **Rating : T to M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Kristao (Kris x Tao)

Yeolsung (Chanyeol x Yesung)

Wontao (Siwon x Tao)

 **Summary :**

Ini adalah tahun 2200, tahun dimana seluruh dunia dikuasai oleh bangsa Warewolf dan Vampire. Di tahun ini seluruh manusia dijadikan budak. Kecuali mereka, para manusia _**'beruntung'.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2200**

Kelam…

Satu kata yang bisa dikatakan ketika yesung membuka kedua kelopak mata sabitnya.. Dengan perlahan yesung mencoba menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya

"akh!" yesung menjerit pelan ketika rasa sakit secara perlahan mulai menyerang persendiannya

Yesung mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru tempatnya berada "ini dimana" tanyanya entah pada siapa

Cklek

yesung mendengar suara pintu terbuka, secara reflek ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah dimana suara itu berasal, seorang namja berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"kau sudah sadar" Tanya namja itu

"siapa kau?" balas yesung hati-hati

Kyuhyun –namja itu- menyeringai "apakah kepala cantikmu itu terbentur sayang?"

Yesung mengeryit sebal, enak saja ia dikatai cantik, yah walaupun bukan hanya namja itu saja sih yang mengatakannya, tapi kan tetap saja!

"jangan mengataiku cantik! Apa kau buta, jelas-jelas aku ini namja, sialan!"

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearah yesung

Greb..

Menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya "sudah kubilang, jangan menggunakan bibir manis ini untuk mengumpat seperti itu sayang~"

"dasar vampire brengsek! lepaskan aku sialan!" jerit yesung

"sekali lagi kau mengumpat aku benar-benar akan melumat bibir mu itu kim yesung!"

Seketika yesung bungkam..

.

.

.

.

..

.

PRANGG

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Jesicka sudah benar-benar jengah dengan kelakuan namja namja manis itu, ia dengan cepat mendekat kearah tao dan mencengkram rahang tao

Akhh!

"kau yang seharusnya berhenti berteriak! Dan berhenti melempar barang-barang.. dasar manusia hina! Kau fikir barang yang kau lempar itu lebih mahal dari harga dirimu hah?"

"lepaskan dia jika kau masih ingin hidup jung jesica!" sebuah suara menyela dengan mimik wajah sedingin es

Dengan enggan jesica menghempaskan rahang tao dan memandang namja manis itu tajam "sekali lagi kau berbuat ulah, kubunuh kau!" kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kelam itu

"hiks.. gege.. tao takut.." isak tao tao pelan

perlahan kris mendekati tao dengan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya..

Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil dariya, namun tao secara refleks menjauh. Dan memberikan kris tatapan waspada

"hiks.. keluarkan aku.. bi biarkan aku pergi.." lirih tao

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat namja panda itu menangis "berhenti berfikir untuk pergi dari sini babe.."

Tao mengangkat wajah nya heran.. kenapa suara kris sangat lembut? Berbeda dengan cara kris tadi berbicara pada wanita itu

"aku aku ingin bertemu gegeku" cicit tao takut-takut.. walau pun kris bersikap baik padanya, tapi tetap saja ia itu seorang warewolf!

Kris memeluk tubuh tao dari belakang, menggigit pelan cuping telinga tao, menghasilkan sebuah erangan dari bibir semerah darah yang benar-benar membuat kris tidak tahan untuk memakannya..

"kau miliku peach, berhenti berfikir untuk larii dariku.."

.

.

.

.

.

"kau harus makan! Dasar manusia tidak tau diri, kau fikir berapa banyak orang diluar sana yang menginginkan posisimu ini hah!"

Yesung memandang wanita sialan didepannya ini dengan malas, ia tetap bersikukuh tidak mau makan, kecuali namja titisan iblis itu mau membiarkannya pergi

"berhenti mengataiku seperti itu wanita jalang! Kau fikir aku mau berada disini hah?! Jika memang banyak diluar sana yang ingin posisi yang kau sebutkan itu, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya" balas yesung

Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal "kau berani menantangku? Kubunuh kau sialan!" jerit wanita itu kesal

Yesung memandang remeh kearah wanita itu "bunuh aku, dan kau akan mati, kau pikir namja sialan itu akan membiarkanmu hidup setelah membunuhku? Kau fikir untuk apa namja sialan itu jauh-jauh menangkapku hah?"

Skak!

Seohyun kalah sekarang..

Dengan kesal seohyun membanting nampan yang ia pegang, kemudian segera pergi dari ruagan itu.. sebelum ia benar-benar membunuh namja itu..

.

.

.

"wae?" kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika lagi-lagi orang kepercayaannya yang ia tugaskan untuk mengantar makanan pada yesung keluar dengan raut wajah kesal

"berikan makanan itu sendiri! Aku benar-benar bisa mati jika harus menghadapi namja sialan itu!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah..

Cklek

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar yesung, membawa sebuah nampan dengan raut wajah kesal, "makanlah.." pintanya

"keluarkan aku dari sini" balas yesung

"makanlah.. selagi aku masih bersikap baik padamu.. jangan memaksaku untuk bersikap kasar padamu"

Yesung mengangkat dagunya menantang kyuhyun "memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan hah?!"

Kesabaran kyuhyun yang memang sangat minim benar-benar sudah habis!

Dengan kesal ia meraih makanan yang akan ia berikan untuk yesung kemudian membuka paksa mulut yesung, dan menjejalkan roti itu kedalam mulut mungil yesung

Yesung memberontak, namun kyuhyun menahan tengkuknya kuat

"eumm~ uhuk uhuk~"

Kyuhyun meraih susu dalam gelas kemudian meminumkannya dengan paksa pada yesung

"akh!"

Yesung benar-benar tersedak, ia berusaha menelan roti yang masih utuh itu tanpa mengunyahnya.. tenggorokkannya panas , rasanya benar-benar seperti terbakar..

Kyuhyun memandang datar kearah yesung "berhenti melawan, bersikaplah sebaik mungkin.. dan aku juga akan bersikap baik padamu"

Kyuhyun melenggang meninggalkan yesung seorang diri di kamar itu

Yesung beringsut memeluk lututnya "hiks eomma~ tolong sungie~"

.

.

.

.

Tao memandang makanan yang berjejer diatas meja makan itu dengan takjub.. baru pertama kali ia melihat makanan sebanyak dan semewah ini..

Greb

Akh!

Tao terperanjat ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya..

"apa yang kau pandang baby? Duduk dan makanlah" bisik sang pemilik lengan

Tatapan tao tampak sayu "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan jika aku tidak tau keadaan gegeku" lirih tao sedih

Kris membelai surai tao sayang "aku yakin kyuhyun memperlakukan gegemu itu seperti aku memperlakukanmu baby~"

"benarkah?" Tanya tao polos

"tentu sayang~" dengan gemas kris meraih bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya

Hubungan kris dan tao memang membaik, setelah kris meyakinkan tao jika ia tidak akan menyakiti tao.. tidak sulit memang meyakinkan tao, mengingat ia adalah seorang namja polos yang mudah percaya pada orang lain..

"eum.. kris gege?"

"hem?" kris masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya menghirup aroma tubuh tao yang mulai menjadi favoritnya..

Tao memainkan jemari lentiknya gugup "kenapa gege bilang gege tidak akan menyakitiku?"

Kris mengangkat wajah tampannya, membalikkan tubuh tao untuk memandang kearahnya. Tao takut, apa kris marah padanya?

"karena aku mencintaimu sayang~"

"cinta?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Hai hai hai :D janjinya sih update jum'at.. malah update sekarang, siapa hayooooo? Hahha..

Bingung nih mau lanjutin ff love sick soalnya di film aslinya yg ep 3 season 1 di aku ga ada translate tannya .

Yah.. do'a in aja semoga aku dapat hidayah hahah…

No sider please.. ini mikir sama ngetiknya susah lohh :p


	3. Chapter 3

**The King**

 **.**

 **Rating : T to M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Kristao (Kris x Tao)

Yeolsung (Chanyeol x Yesung)

Wontao (Siwon x Tao)

 **Summary :**

Ini adalah tahun 2200, tahun dimana seluruh dunia dikuasai oleh bangsa Warewolf dan Vampire. Di tahun ini seluruh manusia dijadikan budak. Kecuali mereka, para manusia _**'beruntung'.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan kesal yesung membanting seluruh barang yang ada dikamar mewah itu. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan iblis itu! Bagaimana tidak? Dengan seenaknya kyuhyun mengurungnya selama seharian tanpa memberikannya makan dan minum sedikitpun..

"aku akan membunuhnya!" desis yesung tajam..

Cklekk..

Yesung memandang kearaah pintu yang terbuka..

Tap tap..

"bagaimana rasanya kelaparan?" yesung memandang tajam ke asal suara..

Dengan wajah yang memerah, yesung beranjak menuju jendela dan memandang hamparan hutan yang terhampar luas di luar sana..

"duduklah" suara itu terdengar mengintimidasi, Yesung mengabaikannya..

"makanlah.."

"…"

"aku tau kau lapar"

"…"

Kesabaran kyuhyun sudah habis, dengan segera kyuhyun menghampiri yesung dan membalikkan badannya paksa "makanlah yesung! Jangan buat aku menjejalkan makanan ini kedalam mulutmu untuk kedua kalinya!"

Yesung memandang kyuhyun dengan mata merah sembab "keluarkan aku!"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya..

"biarkan aku pergi!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas.. melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, kemudian berlalu..

Namun sebelum mencapai handle pintu, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya..

"bahkan jika kau matipun, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.."

.

.

.

.

Kris mengusak helaian bak mutiara hitam dipangkuannya dengan sayang.. kemudian tangannya mengarah pada dua gumpalan selembut kapas, berwarna putih bersih, dengan rona merah muda yang sangat cantik.. jika bisa, ingin rasanya kris menggigit pipi bulat itu sampai sang empunya menangis, hingga kedua matanya sembab..

'pasti menggemaskan' wahhh.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat seorang kris wu tersenyum gemas..

"eungghh~" lengguh si manis

Tao mengerjabkan kedua matanya, pandangannya lurus, dahinya mengeryit bingung..

"apa aku mengganggumu princess?"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, kedua pipinya sudah terbakar, dengan semburat merah muda yang sangat menggemaskan..

"ada princess.. apa kau marah padaku?" kris meraih kedua bongkahan pipi itu, membuat pandangan tao teralih, sehingga bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata kris yang setajam elang..

Tao menundukkan kepalanya malu.. menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan berjemari lentiknya..

Kris yang menyangka jika tao marah padanyapun menjadi panik, dengan segera kris berusaha meraih kedua telapak tangan tao..

"hey princess.. berhenti menghindariku.."

"YA! Gege yang seharusnya berhenti menggangguku!" teriak tao refleks

"wae?" lirih kris

"a a.. aku ..emm"

"apa kau tidak suka aku disini?" Tanya kris, berusaha menelan kekecewaannya..

"TIDAK!"

Kris mengeryit bingung "lalu?"

"a.. a.. aku"

"aku?

"a a .. aku"

"hem?

"YAK! AKU MALU!"

Tao berteriak dengan suara yang terdengar emm.. sangat feminim hahah … membuat kris berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mentertawakan tingkah tao yang sangat menggemaskan..

Tentu saja kris tidak mau tao benar-benar marah padanya..

Grebbb…

Kris memeluk tubuh semampai pemuda panda dihadapannya.. "kenapa harus malu cantik?"

"…" tao menunduk..

"bahkan jika kau berdiri tanpa busana pun kau tetap mempesona"

"YAKKK!"

"HAHAHA"

.

.

.

.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya kyu?!"

Kyuhyun diam, tidak memperdulikan yeoja yang sejak tadi melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pusing..

"dia itu mate mu! Apa kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini padanya?" 

"…"

"seharusnya kau bersikap sedikit lebih lembut.."

"dan membiarkannya merengek meminta keluar?!" bentak kyuhyun

"lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang?"

"…"

"apa dia tidak meminta untuk keluar jika kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"…."

"dengar kyu.. bulan purnama merah semakin dekat.. jika kau tidak segera menandainya sebagai mate mu.. maka tidak memungkinkan jika kaum kita akan segera mencium telapak kaki kaum para warewolf.. bahkan mungkin mereka akan mengaggap kita tidak ubahnya seperti para manusia.."

"hah…" kyuhyun menghela napas "kau tidak perlu khawatir , walau bagaimanapun, dia itu pasanganku.. akan ku pastikan cepat atau lambat ia akann jatuh padaku bagaimanapun caranya" ucap kyuhyun

"aku memperingatkan mu.. jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba menandainya jika ia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu.. atau dia akan mati!"

yeoja itu memperingatkan kyuhyun dengan jemari yang teracung di depan wajah kyuhyun..

"jauhkan tanganmu.. atau kupatahkan sekarang juga!" desis kyuhyun..

"terserah.. aku hanya mengingatkanmu.. yesung.. namja itu.. dia bukan tipe orang yang akan mendengarkan orang lain, atau luruh dengan bualan manis dari mulut iblis seperti mu"

Yeoja itu berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun. Diiringi tatapan mata sang pangeran vampire yang terlihat kosong

"apa yang harus aku lakukan"

.

.

.

.

"kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan kris.."

Kris mengabaikan yeoja itu..

"jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada bocah itu! Ingat tujuan kita!"

Kris menatap yeoja itu dengan tajam " aku tau.. aku hanya akan membuatnya mencintaiku.."

"baguslah.. setidaknya jangan pernah lupakan tujuan kita.." lalu berlalu meninggalkan kris sendiri..

Kris menatap langit kelam diatas sana.. "mianhae….

.

.

.

.

Panda"

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai hai hai :D

Kapan yah terakhir update? Hehe

Sekarang udah selesai uas dll.. jadi kemungkinan bakalan sering update :D

Yah.. do'a in aja semoga aku dapat hidayah hahah…

No sider please.. ini mikir sama ngetiknya susah lohh :p


	4. Chapter 4

**The King**

 **.**

 **Rating : T to M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Kristao (Kris x Tao)

 **Summary :**

Ini adalah tahun 2200, tahun dimana seluruh dunia dikuasai oleh bangsa Warewolf dan Vampire. Di tahun ini seluruh manusia dijadikan budak. Kecuali mereka, para manusia _**'beruntung'.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ekhemm"

"yesung, hari ini cuacanya cerah, maukah kau keluar bersamaku?" kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung

Menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, lalu berbicara "apa kau tidak bosan diruangan ini terus? Mari keluar.."

"YA! Kim Yesung.. kau bisa mati bosan jika diruangan ini terus.. ikut aku!"

"arghhhh kenapa susah sekali!" kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi, pantulan bayangan di hadapannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Cklekk

"apa yang kau lakukan disini.."

Kyuhyun berjengjit kaget..

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara..

Hening..

Kyuhyun berdehem gugup.

Bukan karna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si manis.. tapi lebih tepatnya karna keadaan si manis kim yesung yang sangat menggiurkan.. dengan bahu mulus dan perut rata yang terekspos sempurna, serta kaki jenjang yang hanya sedikit tertutupi oleh handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah si manis..

"ya! Apa yang kau lihat.. dasar mesum!" jerit yesung

Kyuhyun gelagapan "memangnya apa yang aku lihat!" balasnya

Seketika yesung merona..

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

"e emm. Itu.."

Yesung memicingkan matanya curiga "kau ingin mencuri?"

"ya! Mana mungkin! Inikan rumahku! Jadi apapun yang aku lakukan itu bukan urusanmu!"

Brakk

Yesung mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali

"ada apa dengan iblis itu?"

Cklekk..

"aku lupa sesuatu.. cuaca diluar cerah .. keluarlah.. kukira kau bisa mati bosan jika terus di kamar ini"

"hah?"

.

.

.

.

"hai.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan baby?"

"hah? Gege,.. ani.. aku tidak memikirkan apapun.." tao menggeleng pelan

"jangan berbohong sayang.. kau sama sekali tidak pantas melakukannya.."

Tao menunduk "mianhae.."

Kris meraih dagu lancip si pemilik mata panda dihadapannya "ada apa eoh?"

"hah.. aku hanya sedang memikirkan gegeku, ge.." jelas tao

"apa yang bayi pandaku ini khawatirkan?" kris bertanya, kemudian memeluk pinggang tao dari belakang

"apa yesungie gege baik-baik saja?"

"mungkin.."

Tao mendongak "maksud gege?"

"aku mengenal kyuhyun.. dia bukanlah jenis iblis yang akan bersikap baik.. bahkan terhadap matenya sendiri.." jelas kris

Tao melepaskan pelukan kris "apa maksud gege, yesungie gege tidak baik-baik saja?" tao menatap kris berkaca-kaca

"hey,, jangan menangis sayang~" kris meraih tubuh tao masuk ke dalam pelukannya

"apa yang harus hiks aku lakukan ge? Aku benar benar mengkhawatirkan yesungie gege hiks"

'kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri tao'

Kris memejamkan matanya.. mengelus surai sehalus sutra milik tao "tenanglah.. akan ku ushakan membawa gegemu kemari.."

"apa gege serius?"

"tentu.."

"apa itu tidak masalah untuk gege?" tao memandang kris khawatir

"apapun akan ku lakukan untuk kebahagiaan baby ku ini~"

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya.. "terimakasih ge… aku mencintai gege.."

Dengan perlahan kriss melepaskan pelukannya "masuklah kekamarmu sayang… cuaca dingin tidak baik untukmu.."

"emm.." tao mengangguk semangat, berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sesekali melambaikan tangannnya kearah kris..

Kris memandangi tubuh tao sampai tubuh itu hilang di ujung lorong..

"kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kris.. kau tau kyuhyun.. dia itu.."

"diamlah jesica"

"jangan membuat kekacauan lagi kris, jangan membohonginya!.. apa tidak cukup dengan tao saja?"

Kris memandang Jessica tajam "tidak akan ku biar kan iblis itu bahagia! Dia telah membunuh Edison ku! Akan ku buat dia membayar untuk semuanya!"

"kau yang pertama membunuh dan membinasakan matenya kris! Kau seharusnya bersyukur jasad edison masih ada dan masih utuh.. Dilihat dari segi manapun kau tetap yang bersaah!"

Brakkkk!

Akhh!

Kris mencengkram leher yeoja itu dengan erat "berhenti mencampuri urusanku! Aku tidak mungkin membunuh mate iblis sialan itu jika dia tidak merenggut sessuatu yang berharga dariku! Berhenti mencampuri urusanku jika kau masih menginginkan kepala ini berada ditempatya!"

Brakk

Kris melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian berlalu..

"uhuk uhuk… setidaknya aku akh hanya tidak ingin kai menyesal 'lagi' kriss.."

.

.

.

.

"kau suka tempat ini?"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah kyuhyun.. "kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"karna ku pikir kau akan suka tempat ini.." jelas kyuhyun

"kau salah.." yesung memandang danau didepannya

Kyuhyun memandang yesung penasaran

"aku sama sekali tidak mau disini.. aku hanya ingin.."

"keluar dari tempat ini" kyuhyun memotong ucapan yesung

"jika kau sudah tau, kenapa kau mengurungku disini" balas yesung acuh

Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan yesung, lalu ia kembali memandang danau di depannya..

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan keluar dari tempat ini?"

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya lelah "Aku ingin mencari adikku"

"Apa kau pikir dengan keluar dari sini kau bisa menemukannya" balas kyuhyun tajam

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku hanya ingin berusaha"

"Hah.. dengar kim yesung.. aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan adikmu, tapi menemukannya, itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan.."

Angin berhembus perlahan menerbangkan surai hitam milik yesung.. seolah berusaha menenangkan hati sang pemilik

"Apa kau tau adikmu berada dimana sekarang?"

Yesung menggeleng perlahan

"Dia berada diistana para warewolf" lanjutnya

Yesung terkejut… bagaimana mungkin adiknya tertangkap? Bukan kah dia mengambil arah yang berbeda dengannya?

Jadi didalam pengejaran itu ada dua kelompok yang mengejar mereka? Jika tau akan seperti ini jadinya, yesung tidak akan pernah menyuruh adiknya mengambil arah yang berbeda!

"Bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan ini padamu.. tapi kau.. kau beruntung berada di sini" mata tajam kyuhyun menelisik kearah paras rupawan milik namja manis itu..

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kriss.. dia seorang raja yang menyeramkan, kau pikir siapa yang membuat keadaan dunia menjadi seperi ini? Kami? Bangsa vampire? Tidak! Ini bukan karna kami.. tapi ini karna kris mengincar sesuatu.. dan itu ada pada adikmu.." jelas kyuhyun, dan perlahan mulai mengikis jarak diantara keduanya

Namun yesung mendorong pelan bahu kyuhyun dan berkata dengan gugup "A aa aku aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya

"Aku akan menyelamatkan adikku.."

Grebbbb

Yesung memandang lengannya yang dicengkram oleh kyuhyun..

"Lepaskan.." yesung memandang kyuhyun dengan dingin

Kyuhyun menyeringai.. "kau pikir aku menceritakan ini padamu agar kau pergi untuk meyelamatkan adikmu?"

Srettt

Yesung menepis tangan kyuhyun "lalu apa menurutmu aku akan berdiam diri disini mendengar adikku dalam bahaya?"

"Lalu jika kau pergi dari sini apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" balas kyuhyun

Yesung diam

"Aku"

"Aku.."

"Hahh…" yesung menghela napas sejenak "setidaknya aku tidak hanya berdiam diri disini saja mendengar adikku dalam bahaya.."

"kau tidak mengerti yesung.. kris, dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa kau lawan hanya karna amarah!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI KYUHYUN! Iblis seperimu sama sekali tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya ingin melindungi orang lain! Karna kau tidak punya seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi!" jerit yesung frustasi

Yesung berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dalam keheningan

"Shitttt!"

"BERHENTI DISANA KIM YESUNG!"

TAP

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya..

Grebbb…

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh mungil yesung dalam dekapannya..

"Lepas! Apa yang au lakukan sialan!" yesung meronta.. berusaha melepaskan pelukan kuhyun

"Diamlah" lirih kyuhyun..

Yesung seketika berhenti berteriak..

Keheningan merajai, seluruh suara yang seharusnya terucap oleh yesung seolah tenggelam, menghilang.. seolah masuk kedalam dunia baru yang dibuat oleh sang vampire..

"Kau salah kim yesung.."

"Kau salah jika mengatakan aku tidak mempunyai seseorang yang ingin aku lindungi.."

"…"

"Aku ingin.."

"…"

"Aku punya.."

"…"

"aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu.."

"…"

"aku ingin melindunginya"

"…"

"sangat ingin melindungimu..

.

.

.

.

Kim Yesung"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N

Gomawo untuk yang masih berkenan membaca fanfic abal tulisan saya ini..

Banyak yang kecewa yah?

Iya sih.. aku juga kecewa…

Sebenernya lanjutan ep 3 dan 4 itu bukan yang ini, kemarin aku naruh semua file ff dan seluruh data aku di flashdisk.. ff ini sudah selesai sampai ep 5 tapi karna fd nya ke format.. aku jadi males lanjutin ff..

Alur ceritanya juga berubah.. sebenernya sih masih inget alur yang kemarin ditulis.. tapi ga tau kenapa jadi males nulisinnya lagi..

Yah.. gitu deh .. semangat nulis aku jadi menurun karena 'insiden itu'

Thanks buat seluruh reader dan sider yang masih bersedia buat baca fic aku..

Untuk yang kemarin review menyarankan ep kedua couple dipisah, kayanya ga bisa deh..

Soalnya fic ini request dari temen aku.. dan dia pengennya kaya gini.. kyusung sama kristao diselang seling..

Kalau nanti diubah.. nanti aku bisa digorokkk *lebaiii*

Ok.. thanks untuk semua.. love you ^^


End file.
